A Night in The Stables
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: My version of what should have happened in the stables that night. But of course, Rick couldn't put this stuff in a book. Rated M for lemons.
1. Keep in Touch

Percy's POV

As Annabeth led me to the stables, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. My gaze traveled lower, to her perfect ass. I just wanted to take her into my arms and- "Percy we are here." she interrupted. I looked around; there was a glace floor and a bunch of stables. There were no horses in any of the stalls, which was good because I didn't want anyone interrupting us.

We sat down and she pulled me closer, kissing me. I pushed closer to her, one of my hands resting on her back, the other in her hair. She pushed me backward slowly as the kiss grew more heated. I lay down on my back, with her on top of me, straddling my legs. I ran my tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth slightly, our tongues fighting for dominance.

As our passion grew she reached down and pulled off my shirt, tossing it to the side. She started tracing shapes on my abs and I griped her ass, pulling her closer. She gasped slightly and continued kissing me. I could feel my erection raising higher, causing her to giggle into the kiss.

Annabeth's POV

As he grabbed my ass I felt him pull me closer and then I felt his hard shaft press up against my thigh as he let out a low moan, causing me to giggle and kiss him harder. I sat up and he groaned, trying to pull me back down. I didn't want to stop our contact either, but I pulled my shirt off and he shut up. I leaned back down and kissed him again.

His hands traveled to my breasts, exploring them. He ran his thumbs over my hardened nipples through the fabric. He reached around my back and worked on the bra clasp, finally undoing it and throwing my bra aside. He stared at my breasts for a moment, and then took them in his hands, once again running his thumbs over my hardened nipples.

He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and I moaned leaning my head back in pleasure. He switched sides and gave the other one the same treatment. He flipped me over and continued lightly sucking on one while cupping the other, switching sides every so often. He pulled back and untied the tie on my sweatpants.

He untied them and tugged them off quickly. His sexy smile teased me as he brought his hands back up to my panties. He started inching down my soaking panties, too slowly for my taste. Finally, he pulled them off and discarded them to the side. I caught my breath as he slid a finger between the folds and began to tease me.


	2. Pure Lust And Love

Percy's POV

As I slipped my finger between her folds, her wetness surprised me. I easily slipped my fingers up and down, covering them in her wetness. She gasped as I slowly slipped a finger inside of her. Her tight walls encased my finger as I pushed it in and out, eventually adding another finger as she moaned. I pressed my thumb against her clit and started rubbing it in circles. She gasped and gripped my hair.

I moved my moth to her neck, kissing and sucking it as I continued slipping my fingers in and out of her. She moaned as her body shook with release, her walls tightening around my fingers and her juices flowing. I pulled my fingers out and wiped them on my boxers. I lay next to her, waiting for her to come down from her orgasm.

I kissed her forehead and pushed away a few loose hairs back from her head. She came down and I kissed her again, this time on the lips. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and we tasted each other. She reached down and ran her finger under the waistline of my boxers. I groaned and she slowly pulled them down. My erection popped up and she laughed, then took it in her hand.

She pumped my hard on up and down, kissing me as she did so. I groaned into her mouth and she flipped us over, until she was on top of me. She then moved down my body until her lips were tickling my shaft. She opened her mouth and slowly licked my erection. I couldn't stand it any more, "Annabeth… I need… to be inside you… now!" I moaned.

Annabeth's POV

I sat up and licked my lips, then kissed Percy. He flipped us over and positioned his hard on in front of my entrance. He checked my face and I nodded, then he pushed into me. There was a sharp pain as he broke through my barrier, but it soon turned into pleasure as I motioned for him to continue. He thrusted further into me, his shaft almost pushing my walls to their limits.

He sucked and kissed my neck as he slid his erection in and out of me, constantly switching speeds. As he thrust into me as hard ad fast as he could I looked into his eyes. They were filled with lust and love. I pulled him closer by his hair and kissed him. Our tongues tasted each other madly. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on I slightly when he hit my g spot, moaning.

I could feel myself getting very close to the edge. Percy reached a hand down and rubbed my clit slowly as I moaned. I felt myself shaking as I experienced the most amazing orgasm I had ever felt. My walls contracted around his shaft and he came, sending his juices up into me with one final push. I lay there as he slid off of me. When we had come down from our orgasms, we got dressed and talked before I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
